Light emitting diodes (LEDs) and driving circuits can be electrically connected to provide a given lighting system. A typical driving circuit is configured with a switch-mode power supply topology, and includes a filtering capacitor in parallel to the LED string being powered. Depending on the input power source, a bridge rectifier may also be included in the topology. Optionally, a linear resistance controller in series to the LED string may be added as well.